


What about the horse?

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Wanda wants to have a toy horse.





	What about the horse?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron", kid!fic (Wanda and Pietro are some age between 10 and 14)

"But what about the horse?" asked Wanda and hold one toy in her hand.

She gave Pietro that special look that he never was able to resist. She knew for sure that she was always able to convince him with whatever she wanted. That always worked.

He sighed and put the toy horse into the shopping trolley. Wanda gave Pietro a big grin and hugged him.

"Thanks," she whispered. He put his arm around her and answered with a smile: "But that's the last thing we're buying here, okay?" She nodded.

Since their parents died he did everything to make Wanda happy. And if this was one little toy horse he was more willing to pay this price. He just couldn't deal with this sad smile when she missed her parents. Or when she asked questions he never was able to answer.


End file.
